


Sincere Gratitude From the (Heart) Thighs

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: The Gratitude Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Inexperienced Harry, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy shows Harry just how good stepping it up a notch can feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincere Gratitude From the (Heart) Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is part IV of my [Gratitude Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/497320). You can catch up with [part I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7132409), [part II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7638193), and [part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7702531).

Harry’s thumb runs over the worn note in his hand before resolutely cramming it into his pocket and climbing the last few stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy is already there when he enters, standing by a window, bathed in moonlight. He nearly glows in the steady stream of light; his skin is pale and creamy and the shadows emphasise the sharp, aristocratic features of his face. He looks almost… beautiful? No. Harry banishes all ridiculous thoughts and clears his throat as he moves closer.

“The Astronomy Tower. Really, Malfoy? Don’t you think it’s a little cliche?”

“What?” Malfoy smirks mischievously. “You don’t find it romantic?”

Harry scoffs, though his heart pounds at the notion. Romance; as if that has anything to do with whatever odd arrangement the two of them have become entangled in. There has been no holding of hands, no confessions of feelings. Hell, they haven’t even kissed. Malfoy has that indecipherable expression on his face again; his face a cold, impenetrable wall even as his eyes flicker with amusement.

“Well, are you ready for me to repay my debt… again?”

“What did you have in mind?” Harry leans against the wall cooly, putting on a casual air while his stomach fills with anticipation.

“Undress.” Malfoy’s voice is smooth and stern and he smirks when Harry hesitates. “Unless you’re too scared.”

“You wish, Malfoy,” Harry mutters as his hands reaches for the buttons on his shirt, fingers trembling as he undoes one after the other.

Malfoy follows suit, nimbly removing his clothing and placing them neatly in a pile at his feet. Harry has but a moment to feel slightly abashed at his own wrinkled lump of clothing heaped on the ground before Malfoy stalks over. He’s a perfect picture of confidence, his eyes gleaming with hunger like a wild animal closing in on his prey.

“Turn around,” Malfoy commands.

Harry complies, facing the wall and focusing on a threadbare crack in a stone to distract himself from his nerves. His heart pounds wildly against his chest, anxiety and desire warring against one another.

Harry hears Malfoy summon an item and he cranes over his neck to see Malfoy generously pouring lube from a small bottle all over his hands. Harry’s pulse stutters and icy fear fills his veins.

“Wait, Malfoy, I—”

“Don’t worry, Potter. It’s not what you think. I won’t be snatching your precious virginity.”

“Who said I was a virgin?” Harry protests angrily, praying that Malfoy is unable to see the furious blush spreading across his face in the sparse light.

“Just a lucky guess,” Malfoy murmurs hotly in his ear, his breath caressing the sensitive skin along Harry’s neck.

“Just get on with it,” Harry mumbles embarrassedly, fighting—and failing—to suppress a shiver that runs through his body.

“You’re going to like this, Potter.”

Harry hears the slick sound of lube sliding against skin and he starts when he feels a cool, wet pressure against his thigh. Harry’s legs instinctively tighten and Malfoy releases a groan as the movement traps his stiff cock between Harry’s thighs.

“That’s it, Potter,” Malfoy moans. “Just like that.”

Harry clamps down harder as Malfoy begins to shallowly thrust, the swollen head of his prick emerging between his thighs with every push forward. It feels… good. Surprisingly good, rather intoxicating actually. Harry’s prick thickens and begs for attention as Malfoy continues to move, fingernails biting into Harry’s skin as he roughly grips his hips. Malfoy’s slick cock drags along his bollocks and Harry’s resulting whimper fills the quiet room.

“Do you like that, Potter?” Malfoy teases. “Do you enjoy feeling my cock between your legs?”

“Fuck, Malfoy.” Harry’s hands search for purchase on the wall as Malfoy picks up his pace, cock sliding quickly between his thighs, catching on the sensitive skin of his bollocks each time.

“Merlin, Potter… I’m not going to last long,” Malfoy confesses raggedly, a sticky trail of pre-come clinging to Harry’s leg.

“Touch me,” Harry stutters out, his forehead pressing against the wall, hands busy bracing himself from Malfoy’s steady onslaught.

Malfoy frees a hand from his bruising grip on Harry’s hip and reaches around, grasping Harry’s cock. His hand is still slick from the remnants of the lube and Harry’s cock easily glides in the tight circle of Malfoy’s calloused hand.

“You have to come first, Potter.” Malfoy squeezes Harry’s prick. “This is your payment, don’t forget. This is all for you.”

 _Merlin_. The words send pleasurable sparks down Harry’s spine. He moves his body in time with Malfoy’s thrusts, fucking himself in Malfoy’s hand, and when Malfoy swipes the pad of his thumb over Harry’s leaking slit, he’s done for. His cock throbs in Malfoy’s hand, long strands of come spilling from his prick and landing on the floor.

“Yes, yes. Fuck, Potter!” The obscenities pour from Malfoy’s mouth as Harry presses his legs tightly together and Malfoy gives another shallow thrust before coming between Harry’s thighs.

Harry feels Malfoy’s damp forehead rest on his shoulder, the wet heat a welcoming sensation. A rush of some unknown emotion fills Harry, rising in his chest and getting trapped in his throat. Harry swallows roughly and pushes away the disappointment that washes over him as Malfoy lifts his head and moves away.

Harry dresses slowly, eyes following Malfoy as he does the same. The silence is thick and heavy and Harry fights for some small talk to fill the quiet but remains with his lips sealed shut. Malfoy sweeps his discarded robe off from the floor, throwing it over his shoulder as he walks away, smug smile spreading over his face.

“See if you can top that, Potter.”

  
~*~  
**Next Installment Coming 21 August 2016**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/180368.html)


End file.
